


One Week

by lisa6



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam and Ronan are idiots, Blue and Gansey are tired, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Slow Burn, background blue/gansey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa6/pseuds/lisa6
Summary: Adam's happy with Ollie. He is. Really. Ollie is sweet and nice and attractive. So why is it, that when Adam goes to D.C. to spend a week with Blue and Gansey, it's his ex boyfriend Ronan who makes him feel all of the things he's been missing with Ollie?





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll manage to complete at least this fic.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it. :)
> 
> ***
> 
> Not proof-read, because it's midnight in Germany and I'm tired. Also, English is not my mother tongue so please let me know if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes :p

Ollie looked up, green eyes glittering. His hair, a wild disarray of sweat-darkened blonde curls, fell into his face. A smile curved his mouth, charming and sweet, as he reached up to rest a hand against Adam’s neck. Every time the strobe lights hit his face, his lips shone with the fruity drink he’d been nursing for the last half hour. He stepped closer.

‘I can’t believe we haven’t done this before,’ he said, warm breath tickling Adam’s ear. He was as close as their bodies would allow, ensuring that Adam, despite the defining music and its pounding bass, could understand his slow-spoken words. He smelled faintly of sugary alcohol and whatever expensive aftershave he used. His body, just an inch shorter than Adam’s, was hot against him.

 _Not Ronan_ , Adam’s mind supplied. He pushed the thought back, swallowed it down and ignored the bitter taste it left in his throat. Instead, he studied Ollie’s face; even softer than his own, it was flushed with hope, his eyes darkened by lust.

Adam’s fingers flexed against Ollie’s hips when Ollie leaned his forehead against his, the tips of their noses brushing as Ollie tilted his head slightly. They shared the air between them: Ollie breathing out, Adam breathing in. The promise of Ollie’s lips so close to his — not quite touching, not quite _not_ — made Adam giddy and his heartbeat fast. It throbbed all the way through his body, crescendoing between his legs.

‘Want to get out of here?’ Ollie asked; forming the question, his lips brushed Adam’s cupid’s bow.

‘Okay,’ said Adam, and Ollie ducked his head, smiling, like he had the first time he’d approached Adam in Columbia’s ancient library to invite him to a party. Back then, Adam’s body hadn’t reacted to him the way it did now, as Ollie’s fingers slipped between his and they shouldered their way through the club.

Near the exit, Adam caught sight of his roommate Ben shooting him the thumbs up and Éloise’s sly smile, and rolled his eyes at both of them as he allowed Ollie to lead him outside by his hand.

He also allowed Ollie to press against him in the cab he’d flagged, and parted his lips when he felt the wet heat of his tongue. The taxi driver paid them no attention; this was not Henrietta. Ollie gave way when Adam pushed; he was not Ronan.

Ice rushed through his veins, dizzying when it mixed with his hot arousal. Ollie didn’t notice; he exhaled on a sweet sigh and wrapped his arms, slim and tan, around Adam’s neck.

In Ollie’s room, Adam pushed him against the door and Ollie went immediately, easily, holding Adam’s hips and pulling them to his own. His lashes were a soft brown and short, making his sage eyes appear even dreamier. Their gazes met — Adam waited for a flash of familiar provocation and intoxicating warmth poorly-hidden to the trained eye behind layers of coolness. It didn’t come.

 _It doesn’t matter_ , he told himself. And then it didn’t, because Ollie’s hips began rocking against Adam’s, and arousal spread all over his body, emptying his mind and quickening his breath and weakening his knees.

‘I’ve wanted this,’ Ollie said, ‘for so long.’

Adam had not, but he did now, and so he cupped Ollie’s jaw and brought him forward to kiss him, slowly and thoroughly. Ollie whimpered, a high, helpless sound coming from somewhere in the back of his throat. It made Adam press closer, their erections brushing through their jeans. There was too much fabric still between them. Ollie seemed to have thought along the same lines, because a mere second later, Adam felt impatient hands between them, making quick work of their buttons and zippers.

Once their clothes were off, Ollie took both of their dicks into his hand, jerking them off, slow-paced, at the same time. He mouthed at the underside of Adam’s jaw, breathing fast.

Then, sweetly: ‘Will you fuck me?’

***

As complicated as Ronan sometimes was, sex with him had always been startlingly easy. He’d been pliant and sweet under Adam’s hands, flushed from his sharp cheekbones all the way down to his attractive chest, moaning softly and freely when he’d been full of Adam’s fingers, or his tongue, or his cock. Ronan was handsome and made fit by hours spent on a tennis court or in an overpriced gym with Matthew and, sometimes, Declan or Gansey, and he knew that, so nudity had never concerned him; he had been shameless in bed, allowed Adam to touch and look wherever he wanted, and grinned arrogantly when he’d noticed Adam paying close attention to certain areas he especially liked.

That alone would’ve been enticing enough to keep Adam exceedingly happy, but the word ‘ _enough’_ had never existed in their relationship, which really wasn’t that different from the friendship they’d had before — with the small exception that they’d started having sex and acknowledged the deep-rooted affection for each other that had nothing to do with Gansey or Blue or anyone else.

And despite admitting to being in love with Adam and confidently showing it whenever he could, he hadn’t changed so much that his overall approach to Adam had suddenly turned unfailingly decent. Ronan was a deeply passionate person at heart, and between all of his tender kisses and lovely words whispered with flaming cheeks, there was still a vicious tongue more than capable of sarcasm and snide remarks, and a set of curved biceps and defined abdominal muscles that challenged Adam’s dominant nature.

‘That’s why you guys work,’ Gansey had told him one day, bourbon-glassy eyes focused on Ronan and Blue asleep on the couch. ‘You’re each other’s equivalent.’

***

Sex with Ollie was good enough to keep Adam interested.

***

‘I’d ask Helen, but she’ll only laugh at me,’ Gansey said, his clear voice static at the other end of the phone. ‘Also mom said she’s been hanging out with Declan lately and I don’t think I’m ready for a conversation about that.’

Adam sank deeper into his mattress. ‘It’s seven a.m.’

‘Is it?’ Gansey asked, unperturbed. ‘I’ll let you get back to sleep in a minute. It won’t take long, I promise. I’m just— wait. Did I disturb you doing something other than sleeping?’

Beside him, Ollie was wrapped up in his sheets, snoring quietly. His locks were haloed around him, their light color a stark contrast to his dark blue bedding. The bottle of lube they’d used last night was still lying on the bed between them. Adam picked it up and set it on the nightstand.

‘No.’

Gansey didn’t say anything for a while. Adam dropped back onto the mattress and pulled the blanket up to his chin while he listened to the silence.

‘I’m thinking Paris. Or is that too cliché?’ A pause. ‘Oh, God. Blue would hate that, wouldn’t she?’

‘Clichés exist for a reason, Gans.’

‘Yes, yes, of course. Paris is beautiful and all that, but I don’t want her to think I just chose the first place that popped into my mind when I thought _proposal_.’

Adam watched the rise and fall of Ollie’s chest with an emptiness in his own. His eyes burned with the lonely heart beating bravely against the icy waves of longing. He ran a hand over his face. ‘I don’t think it matters where you do it. It’s how you do it that’ll make it special. And I think you know that — you’re just nervous.’

Gansey gave a self-deprecating laugh. ‘No, I’m fucking terrified.’

‘You’ve asked for her mother’s permission. You’re safe. Blue will say yes anyway.’

‘Will she? I’m not even certain she _wants_ to get married.’

‘She does to you,’ Adam assured, attention caught by a movement under the blanket next to his. Ollie was waking up, stretching his body and opening his mouth on a yawn.

‘Who was that?’ Gansey asked curiously, but Adam’s focus was fixed on the green eyes now blinking back at him. Ollie smiled, reaching out to run his fingers through Adam’s hair, smoothing it out. It was a strangely intimate gesture, and Adam’s mind reeled with memories of mornings spent in bed with Ronan. Once they had woken up surrounded by red rose petals. It was a moment so embarrassing that it still haunted him to this day.

‘Adam?’ Gansey asked.

Ollie moved closer. ‘That your boyfriend?’

Adam shook his head.

‘Hello?’

‘I’ll call you back later, okay?’ Adam said into his phone. At Gansey’s chipper _yes_ , he ended the call. He watched Ollie watch him. ‘I don’t have a boyfriend. I wouldn’t be here if I did.’

‘No predilection for the excitement and the risk of getting caught?’

Adam exhaled. _Not Ronan._ ‘There’s no excitement in cheating.’

‘Speaking from experience?’

The idea of an unfaithful Ronan was as unimaginable as a faithful Declan. ‘Do _you_ have a— someone?’

Ollie beamed at him. He brushed his fingertips from Adam’s hair down to his chin. ‘I told you: I’ve wanted you for so long. There’s no one else.’ Then he leaned forward to kiss him.

Adam was expecting a short kiss instead of the open-mouthed one he got.

***

‘So,’ Éloise said when they were out for lunch, ‘things with Ollie are going quite well, huh?’

‘What?’

‘Come on, Adam.’ She shot him a wide smile, not averting her eyes from him as she stabbed her fork into her salad. ‘You’re barely even in your room anymore. Ben’s starting to miss you. Really. He told me last night when we were out for drinks at Bernie’s and you were too busy having sex with your boy.’

Adam rolled his eyes. ‘He’s not _my boy_.’

‘But you’re not denying the sex part? Nice.’ She reached over the table between them to lightly slap his chest and when he rolled his eyes again, her smile grew. ‘You know, I’m happy for you. You deserve it.’

Adam stared down at his own salad. ‘Can we… not talk about him?’

Éloise, immediately understanding that it wasn’t Ollie he was talking about, shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward. Her glossy red hair, straightened and elegantly cut, fell over her shoulders. ’Want me to tell you something?’ She didn’t wait for Adam to respond. ‘I had sex last night, too. Her name’s Renee. She’s super cute.’

***

‘Am I ever going to see you again?’ Blue asked. Her bright pink T-shirt contrasted with the glittering scrunchy she had used to tame her dark hair. There were several gold rings on her small fingers; her nails were painted an orange that reminded Adam of Gansey’s Camaro. ‘I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to listen to Gansey whine about missing you before I suffocate him with his ugly boat shoes in his sleep.’

‘They make a comeback?’ Adam asked.

‘I think he found it amusing to buy new ones whenever his old pairs went missing,’ Blue groans. ‘I had to stop throwing them away if I wanted him to stop wasting his money.’

Adam grinned at her.

‘So?’

‘So?’ he asked.

‘Adam, keep up,’ she complained. ‘Am I ever going to see you again? In person, obviously, not over FaceTime. Your face looks even more terrible blurry like this.’

‘You’re using Gansey’s new MacBook. My face’s not blurry.’

‘Hello, answer my question.’

Adam darted a look at her. ‘Obviously you’ll see me again.’

Blue rolled her dark eyes. She looked annoyed. ‘ _When_.’

‘Soon. I’ll— I’ve still got an essay to hand in that’s not quite finished yet.’

She stared at him, unblinking.

‘Soon,’ Adam stressed.

‘Do you know how annoying it is for a twenty-four year old guy to cry about his friend not visiting?’ Blue asked. ‘And all of that just because he’s too scared to run into his ex?’

Adam blanched. He hadn’t not expected Blue to go there, and it felt as though his throat was constricting. He tried to swallow around the lump in it.

‘That’s not it.’

Blue huffed. ‘You’re so full of shit.’

Briefly, Adam considered lying. It would not have made sense, though; Blue would’ve seen right though him, just like she always did, and then she’d have been angry with him.

Adam glanced at one of the photos she’d given him before he went to college. It showed Adam and Ronan standing in the kitchen at the barns one morning, both wearing pajama pants and nothing else. Adam was pouring fresh coffee into four mismatched mugs, Ronan next to him with a soft expression on his face and a hand on Adam’s hip as he leaned close to say something. Adam remembered his words, his voice still sleep-raspy: ‘ _Parrish, kick them out. I wanna spend the day in bed with you.’_

‘How’s he doing?’

‘Ask him yourself, you idiot.’

Adam ran a hand over his face, ducking his head. ‘I can’t.’

‘Why? Because you’ve got someone new? Gansey told me he heard someone while you were talking on the phone. So what, Adam? You’re still friends.’

Adam wanted to laugh. It came out sounding more like a sob, and it was so humiliating that Adam considered hanging up immediately. His heart was pounding in his chest.

‘Friends talk to each other.’

‘Then _talk_ ,’ Blue said, and Adam felt frustration crawling over his skin. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach heat curled. Was it embarrassment, too, that he felt? Anger? He’d never been good at differentiating those. It figured, Adam thought, that it was usually Blue or Ronan driving him to this point.

‘Is he seeing someone, too?’

Blue glared at him, silent.

‘What?’

‘ _Talk_.’

Afterwards, Adam spent thirty-three minutes staring at his phone. He made a different call.

‘Is Ronan seeing someone?’ he asked once Gansey had picked up. Uncharacteristically, Gansey hesitated.

‘I’m truly sorry, Adam, but Blue told me not to support your cowardice.’

Adam’s mouth opened, closed, and then opened again. Really, he should’ve had seen this coming. ‘What?’

‘Do you,’ Gansey started, ‘not find it to be fraught with problems that you’re so interested in Ronan’s love life when you are seeing someone?’

Adam stopped short.

‘Just talk to him. I’d tell you, but I’m planning to propose and I can’t afford to anger Blue until I hear her say yes.’

‘She’ll say yes anyway,’ Adam said, and listened to Gansey’s footsteps on his wooden flooring. A door closed, and the quiet sound of music was abruptly cut off.

‘Ronan’s here in D.C. at the moment, visiting Declan, who, by the way, apparently really is seeing my sister more often than I’d like. I know he was into Helen when they were younger but I remember her laughing at him when he showed interested back then. Anyway, I digress. Come visit Blue and me. You can help me pick out a ring because Ronan won’t be of any help.’

‘That’s not a good idea.’

‘It’s not a good idea to see a friend?’

Adam sighed. Gansey had always been manipulative, a characteristic he’d inherited from parents active in politics, although with him it was rarely used for his own advantage because it was rarely needed. Usually, Gansey being Gansey — old beyond his years, with his charming smile and his pleasant voice and his natural intellect — was more than enough.

It was that knowledge that made him say, ‘I’ll think about it.’

***

‘I’m going to be jealous,’ Ollie told him, ‘that they’ll have you for an entire week all to themselves.’

Adam rolled his eyes at him, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Ollie had spent the night at Adam’s and woken up with him to brew some coffee (‘So I won’t have to worry about you dying on your way to D.C. and never getting to see yourpretty face again. It’s purely egoistical, really.’) and wait at the curb with Adam’s suitcase while Adam got his car.

‘I think I might be already starting to get jealous now,’ he said, watching as Adam loaded the suitcase into his car’s trunk. The Hondayota had died sometime during his first semester, but his new car was only better in the way that it did not _sound_ like it might fall apart ever meter. It still _looked_ like it might, though.

Adam glanced at Ollie’s face and his appreciative eyes, and thought of the magazine cutout he’d had in the Hondayota’s glove compartment; a rich man in a suit standing in front of a German luxury car. He couldn’t imagine anyone looking further from that image than himself at this moment, wearing his washer-softened light blue jeans and a once-white but currently pale-yellow T-shirt that he’d ruined by accidentally mixing colors in the washing machine and only complimented his skin tone because he’d tanned over the summer.

‘There’s no need to,’ Adam said. ‘I’m only visiting friends.’

‘Yeah, and a super hot ex-boyfriend.’

Adam studied him. ‘But you’re super hot, too. And I told you: there’s no excitement in cheating.’

Ollie smiled at him, amused by having his own phrase thrown back at him and touched by Adam remembering the exact wording of one of their conversations.

‘I know. You’re a good guy.’

Adam dipped his head, stepping closer to Ollie. He wondered if Ronan would agree with that. He knew that he, himself, did not. Smiling, he took the cup of coffee that Ollie held out for him.

‘I will miss you, though. I know it’s only a week, but I’ll miss you.’

Adam pulled him close, and kissed him. He wasn’t sure if he was lying when he said, ‘I’ll miss you, too.’

‘Call me. Text me. Whatever. Just don’t not do any of those things, yeah?’

‘Yes,’ Adam said, and let Ollie kiss him once more before getting into the driver’s seat and starting the engine.

Four hours, his GPS said.

He drove.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought and if you're interested in reading more. it'd mean a lot :)


End file.
